


Судья, присяжный и палач

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Dark, Dark Harry, Evil Wins, Future Fic, Gen, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Unsaid feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Я должен был понимать, что это случится. Должен был остановить его, пока у меня был такой шанс. А теперь я сражаюсь за собственную жизнь.





	Судья, присяжный и палач

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judge, Jury and Executioner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740376) by [honestys_easy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/pseuds/honestys_easy). 



Когда я стал свидетелем тому, как Гарри Поттер убил Тёмного Лорда, мне следовало заметить тот убийственный проблеск в его глазах, в тот момент как тело его противника ударилось о пол. После я всегда гадал, что могло бы произойти, приди я к нему в тот день, вместо того чтобы удрать поджав хвост, едва только мой злой повелитель испустил дух. Если бы я взял его за руку и попытался сгладить этот убийственный выброс адреналина, то, быть может, всё сложилось бы иначе. Мы бы не оказались по разные стороны Инквизиции Азкабана после победы Ордена Феникса в войне. Мы могли бы стать друзьями, а может, даже более того.  
  
Но было уже слишком поздно для всего этого.  
  
И потому я подался в бега. Я удирал на всех парах при мысли о встрече лицом к лицу с тем, кого так много лет называл своим врагом. А у Гарри, чьи друзья были мертвы, а мир — вдребезги разбит, не осталось никого, кто мог бы унять эту одуряющую жажду крови после первого убийства человека. В следующий раз я лишь мельком увидел его на главной странице «Ежедневного пророка». И в нём нагнивало радостное возбуждение убийцы; для меня это было ясно как день, и я лишь удивлялся тому, что Министерство почитало Поттера каким-то божеством и ничего не замечало. Но быть может, разгадка крылась в том, что я сам убил многих и потому видел в крови Гарри ту же самую потребность, которую он видел в моей. Вот только я был беглецом, постоянно преследуемым за военные преступления, а Гарри — высокопоставленным мракоборцем, которому никто не станет задавать вопросов, если он прикончит какого-нибудь арестанта из числа бывших Пожирателей Смерти. Гарри располагал всеми возможностями для насыщения своей жажды убийства, и некому было его остановить.  
  
Я должен был понимать, что это случится. Должен был остановить его, пока у меня был такой шанс.  
  
А теперь я сражаюсь за собственную жизнь.  
  
Я слышу, как мои подошвы стучат по мостовой всё быстрее и быстрее. Я уже даже не призываю себя бежать; мои ноги отзываются на животный инстинкт, как у газели, удирающей от львицы. Память в мгновение ока воскрешает проклятия и чары за семь лет обучения. Пустые мощёные улицы, что стали мне домом на три послевоенных года, казалось, теперь готовы были стать моей могилой.  
  
По спине будто садануло раскалённой кочергой, и ноги подо мной подкосились. Я попытался заставить себя подняться —  _ну же, Драко, не останавливайся, беги!_ — но вот, мой преследователь уже возвышался надо мной. Я глянул снизу вверх на него, облачённого в чёрное, наставившего палочку.  
  
— Тебе следует носить маску, — пробормотал я. Не имело значения, что я скажу; всё равно мне конец.  
  
Изумрудные глаза Гарри холодно взирали на меня сверху вниз.  
  
— Я не такой, как ты, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет, — возразил я, сужая глаза. — Ты в точности, как я. Теперь убиваешь ради забавы. Ради удовольствия знать, что они умирают от твоей силы. Что в эту самую секунду ты контролируешь нечто важное.  
  
Я знал, что Гарри испытывает именно такие чувства, потому что испытывал их сам всякий раз, как убивал во имя Волдеморта или во имя моего отца и моего рода.  
  
— Между нами столько сходства, Поттер... мы бы могли быть родственными душами.  
  
У Поттера стиснулась челюсть, и с его палочки выпалило очередное проклятие, на сей раз врезав мне по руке. Я ощутил, как хрустнула кость, но мне было уже всё равно. По его срыву я понял, что прав. И возможно, мы и вправду могли бы стать родственными душами — хотелось думать, что я смог бы его изменить, не дать ему превратиться в машину убийства.  
  
— Драко Малфой, — его голос громкий и властный, но его рука дрожит сильнее, чем тогда, когда он убивал моих соратников, — Вы чинили хаос и беспредел в волшебном сообществе на протяжении лет. В число ваших преступлений входят незаконное использование магии, вооружённое нападение, грабёж, пытки и убийство свыше дюжины волшебников и магглов, в том числе мракоборца Рональда Уизли.  
  
Он поражал меня своим несгибаемым видом, даже когда декламировал об убийстве собственного лучшего друга. Никаких эмоций, никакой пламенной ярости, которую он проявлял в школьные дни. Ужасы войны по-настоящему его переменили.  
  
— Нет, я не собирался его убивать, Гарри, ты должен это понять! — сказал я в попытке добиться хоть капли снисхождения от Мальчика-Который-Выжил, от Мальчика-Который-Убил. Разумеется, я говорил не всерьёз; убить Уизела я очень даже собирался ещё с той самой минуты, как получил Чёрную Метку, и знал, что это будет лишь первым моим убийством из многих. И всё же я подумал, что если изображу покаяние, то Гарри смягчится. Размечтался.  
  
Выражение лица Гарри не изменилось, и думаю, ему не пришлось долго соображать, что я просто-напросто молил пощады.  
  
— За эти преступления вас немедленно предадут смерти через Убивающее Проклятие.  
  
Я в шоке вскинул голову.  
  
— Лично тобой? — спросил я. А я-то рассчитывал, что некогда выдающаяся фамилия Малфой гарантирует мне как минимум судебное разбирательство в Министерстве Магии. Мою вину всё равно бы доказали, однако это не стало бы для меня крупной неожиданностью. У меня оставалась бы как минимум ещё неделя жизни.  
  
Гарри сузил глаза.  
— Судья, присяжный и палач, — сказал он. И поднял руку с волшебной палочкой.  
  
Я практически видел слова —  _Авада Кедавра_  — на его губах.  
  
— Будут последние слова? — спросил Гарри, формально как никогда.  
  
Мне было уже всё безразлично. Абсолютно всё после окончания войны — после того, как Гарри Поттер убил Тёмного Лорда, — пошло вверх ногами, раскрошилось до чего-то далёкого от реальности. Гарри Поттер был законом; он мог убить кого только пожелает, и никто слова бы ему не сказал. И ничего удивительного, что он захотел убить меня, одного из самых гнусных Пожирателей Смерти своего времени. Я убивал — он убивает.   
  
Если бы последняя битва закончилась иначе, мог ли я оказаться по другую сторону этой казни? Мог ли оказаться  _я_  тем, кто должен будет убить Гарри Поттера? Могли ли мы когда-нибудь сражаться на одной стороне, стоя плечом к плечу, а не по разные стороны баррикад?  
  
Я взглянул ему в глаза и удивился, что он их не отвёл.  
  
— Ты не лучше Волдеморта, — холодно сказал я. В первый раз назвав своего Тёмного Лорда по имени; и в последний.  
  
— Пускай так, — ответил Гарри. — Но зато под конец останусь именно я.  
  
Последней на моей памяти была вспышка зелёного света, а следом — пустота. По всей видимости, это был смертоносный свет Убивающего Проклятия, хотя мне нравилось думать, что это был изумрудный отблеск в глазах Гарри, которые сияли мне ярче всего, прежде чем я навеки встретил пустоту.


End file.
